


Если гора не идет...

by XMRomalia



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Awkward Crush, Comfort, Dorks in Love, Drunk Naoto, F/M, Fluff, Help, Minor Canonical Character(s), Secret Crush, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: У Наото непереносимость алкоголя и она засыпает на вечеринке. Девочки вызванивают Канжи, чтобы он забрал её домой.
Relationships: Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Если гора не идет...

Канжи засыпал довольно поздно в последние дни.

Жизнь налаживалась — не без помощи семпая, наставившего его на истинный путь. После того, как последние крохи сомнения покинули душу Канжи, вдохновение у него начало бить ключом — и порой он попросту засыпал под рассвет за столом со спицами в руках или карандашом и калькой, копируя до того всю ночь с журналов различные выкройки. Это не было легким, но ощущалось… правильным. Таким, для чего он был создан, и все было мирным, как никогда раньше.

Поэтому когда ближе к часу ночи Риза вызвонила его и пискляво выдала «Канжи, Наото плохо!», он потерял все свое дерьмо.

Он слышал, что они устраивали вечеринку-чисто-для-девочек в одном из баров торгового района. Канжи не вдавался в детали, все-таки магазин и хобби забирали слишком много сил, но Риза, скотина, знала на что давить. Поэтому не прошло и семи минут, как он оказался перед названным Ризой баром — во всеоружии и готовый одновременно как вызывать скорую, так и бить морды.

Канжи ожидал чего угодно, на самом деле. Что к девочкам приставали парни, Наото взбрыкнула и её избили, или что принц-детективу что-то подсыпали в напиток, пока она не смотрела…

Но вместо этого его встретили покрасневшие, как помидоры, девчушки. Веселые, перешептывающиеся и хихикающие — и спящая на стойке Наото, каким-то образом умудряющаяся не падать с барного стула. Совершенно нетронутая, спокойная, и будто бы вовсе не в баре, а дома, за столом задремавшая за чтением какого-нибудь особо скучного дела.

— Видишь? Ик! Она не просыпается! — Воскликнула Риза, махнув ладошкой в ответ на ошеломленный взгляд Канжи, — М-мы её пинаем, расталкиваем — ик! — говорим «пошли домой, Наото» — а она не идет! С-спит себе и не реагирует.

— И это ты называешь «плохо?!»

Готовый до того сворачивать горы, Канжи еще минут десять отчитывал девчушек, что под конец его тирады даже притихли немного. Он высказал все — и что думал о них, и какого черта они вызванивали именно его, и какого хрена они не могли просто взять Наото к себе…

Но даже он, злой как десять тысяч Теней и готовый рвать и метать, не мог не заметить странности. Музыка в баре была довольно надоедливой и шумной, да и он с девочками не шепотом переговаривался, но Наото и носом не повела. Уложила голову на руки и спит себе, мирно посапывая, прямо напротив наполовину опустошенного бокала.

Недоумение ощущалось остро: это её с одного напитка так развезло, что ли?

— Ой, не хмурься так, Канжи, — промурлыкала Риза, склонив голову к плечу и хихикнув под конец, — она просто ошиблась. Взяла мой бокал, отхлебнула, а через полчаса уже спала чудным сном.

Непереносимость алкоголя, значит-с, кивнул Канжи сам себе. Понятно тогда, зачем еще в том баре во время их поездки Широгане так тщательно узнавала, подавали ли в баре алкоголь…

— Где живет Наото мы не знаем, поэтому такси вызвать не можем. У Юкико и Чие… свои дела, понимаешь ли, им гостья ни к чему, — продолжила Риза, кокетливо прищурившись и прикусив губу, — моя бабушка очень строга к гостям, и пускает их только если предупредить заранее. А когда мы попытались вызвонить семпая, он какой-то запыхавшийся ответил что «занят» и сбросил трубку. А Еске вообще её не взял, представляешь?! Поэтому мы подумали…

Канжи тяжело вздохнул, прекрасно понимая, к чему это ведет:

— Что её можно спихнуть на меня?

— Что-то вроде того. — Риза подмигнула под конец, пожав плечами. — К тому же ты живешь недалеко. И единственный, кто сможет её понести.

В этом был смысл, правда был. Но Канжи оно бесило не меньше. Не потому, что ему не хотелось помочь Наото, или он был так уж занят в эту ночь — просто… раздражение клубилось какое-то в груди, напряженное, как струна натянутая. Девчонки выбесили, должно быть. И Риза, скачущая, как заведенная игрушка; и Юкико с Чие, на фоне хитро переговаривающиеся о чем-то. И музыка в этом баре была отвратная; их менеджер застрял в прошлом тысячелетии, что ли?

Тц. Чертовы девчонки.

Оттолкнув загадочно улыбающуюся Ризу плечом и подойдя к Широгане, он правда попытался разбудить её парой довольно уверенных толчков в плечо… которые привели лишь к тому, что дремлющая Наото едва не свалилась со стула. Затея была обречена на провал изначально, разумеется, но Канжи обязан был хотя бы попытаться — и лишь после неудачи чуть отодвинул стул, подхватывая Наото под спину и колени.

Вот же глупая, думал он про себя. Вечно такая осторожная, проверяющая все по сотне раз — а надралась, как впервые.

Он и правда жил недалеко от бара — буквально пятнадцать минут пешком; двадцать, если учитывать, что ему пришлось идти медленнее из-за неожиданного груза, привалившегося скулой к груди и мерно сопящего. Она не ворочалась, к его счастью; была совсем недвижимой, лишь периодически отирающейся виском о его грудь и бормочущей что-то под нос, и это было странным. Странным, но терпимым.

Это лучше, чем если бы она буянила.

К моменту, как Канжи прибыл домой и разулся — не используя рук, кто бы мог подумать, что навык пригодится так внезапно и так к месту! — его мать уже давным-давно спала. Оно к лучшему, пожалуй. Канджи не смог бы придумать и единого адекватного объяснения тому, что принес пьяную Наото к себе — помимо простой правды, что он не знал, где Наото живет, а девочки слишком задницы, чтобы брать её к себе.

И все же…

Канжи со вздохом помотал головой, понеся Наото наверх, в свою комнату. Мысль уложить девушку спать прямо так, в одежде, он откинул сразу — слишком хорошо запомнилась своя собственная «дикая юность» и ощущения грязной-потной-гадкой одежды, липнущей к коже на утро после попоек. Ну уж нет, раз взял заботиться — заботься до конца, кивнул он себе с гордостью и честью.

Поэтому даже зайдя в комнату и уложив Наото на постель, Канжи не успокоился. Убедившись, что Наото все еще спит, он принялся рыться в картонной коробке в углу комнаты, которую негласно звал «на перешив». Там были вещи с недостатками, критичными для продажи, но не портящими ткань; те, что исправить еще можно, но никак не доходили руки. Именно там он обнаружил длинную белую ночнушку с нежно-голубыми бретельками и пояском под талией — из ткани мягкой и приятной, идеальной на самом деле.

Шов подмышками никуда не годился, и его следовало переделать — но на вечер сойдет.

Переодевать же безвольную Наото оказалось и сложно, и легко одновременно. Та была в полной отключке, поэтому пришлось приловчиться, но к концу дела Канжи без труда раздел её до белья и заменил потную, кое-где залитую напитками ткань обычной формы Широгане на ночнушку. Та удивительно удивительно шла ей — и к бледности кожи, и к тону волос, что оказались на прикосновение сильно мягче, чем казалось. Канжи удалось разглядеть пару шрамов на чужом теле, даже крохотную родинку на плече — но особо он не вглядывался. Лишь отмечал невольно — так, краем глаза. Его задача была простой: переодеть девушку так быстро, как мог, не доставляя ей лишних неудобств…

Но уже в конце, укрывая девушку пледом, Канжи не мог не задуматься: столько издевок от Еске, столько фырков от девчонок, а вид спящей Наото, лежащей в его постели… ничего в нем не пробудил. Ни желания, ни жажды, ни смущения — ну Наото, ну спит. И что?

И стоило Канжи только заволноваться, как прохладная мысль коснулась разума — разумеется. Это же просто Наото. В одежде или без неё, девушка или парень, она нравилась ему одинаково. А сейчас она спит мирным, беспробудным сном; она беззащитна, как никогда раньше. Даже поцеловать её в лоб казалось кощунством, и Канжи вздохнул, собрав её одежду.

Стоит постирать, подумал он. До утра еще достаточно времени, а самому спать не хотелось — мешало как-то уж слишком громко бьющееся сердце за клеткой ребер.

Прошло часа два, если не больше. Операция «ручная стирка, чтобы не разбудить маму» закончилась успешно, и вывесив вещи на улице, вытирая пот со лба, Канжи усмехнулся. Хорошо все-таки, что именно его попросили приглядеть за Наото — вряд ли девочки или даже семпай с Еске озаботились бы тем, чтобы почистить ей одежду. А это вещь важная, между прочим, очень важная. Как там Наото говорила однажды?

«Одежда детектива — это его лицо?»…

Кивнув себе и подхватив тазик подмышку, Канжи решил проверить Наото перед собственным сном. Ибо вдруг её стошнило, или ей нужна помощь, кто знает?

Канжи со странной решительностью вернулся в комнату… чтобы удивиться. Как минимум потому, что Наото не спала.

Как максимум потому, что Наото грозно стояла перед дверью, держа в руках торшер и явно готовая Канжи оглушить. Парня спасла лишь собственная реакция и то, что силы в нем было больше, только и всего. Поэтому торшер отлетел в сторону, Наото отступила, ошалев глядя на него — и ситуация явно начала пахнуть керосином.

— Хэй! — Возмущенный Канжи даже забыл на секунду, что ему нельзя будить мать. Окинув взглядом растрепанную, раскрасневшуюся и попросту злую Наото, он добавил — но уже сильно тише. — Ты чего творишь?

— Почему я нахожусь здесь? — Отчеканила она резко, почти что допрашивая. Вся её поза была полна напряжения, и хотя было видно, что её все еще пошатывало, решимость, кажется, перекрывала любые следы алкоголя в её крови. — Что ты со мной делал? Где моя одежда?!

Каждое её слово заставляло Канжи с усталостью вспоминать все те вечера, когда копы пытались повесить на него что угодно — от кражи сумочки у старушки до участия в байкерской банде и, кажется, одного так и не раскрытого убийства — и он со вздохом закрыл за собой дверь, мотая головой:

— Успокойся, черт подери.

Наото умолкла, поджав губу, и Канжи фыркнул, почесав в макушке. Черт, вот же заноза в… кхм. Пальце.

— Ты надралась на вечеринке до отключки. Девочки вызвонили меня, чтобы я тебя забрал, потому что никто понятия не имеет, где ты живешь. Твои шмотки сохнут, вон, с окна увидеть можешь. Я тебя переодел, потому что спать в уличной одежде — дерьмовая затея. Еще вопросы?

Лицо девушки чуть смягчилось, и она опустила голову, пускай напряжение в её теле все еще было очевидным. Темные пряди закрыли от его взора её глаза, и было сложно сказать, какие эмоции бурлили в её голове. Лишь сейчас Канжи, оценив чужую осанку, чужое поведение и довольно необдуманные действия понял — Наото не была зла, не была взбешена.

Наото была напугана.

Чужое бормотание было на уровне с шепотом, но Канжи разобрал его:

— У меня… плохо с алкоголем. Небольшого количества достаточно, чтобы я уснула крепким сном. И я была ошарашена проснуться в незнакомой комнате, в… не своей одежде. Паника возобладала надо мной, и я прошу прощения.

Наото взаправду выглядела подавленно, и Канжи фыркнул с этого. Такая умная, такая способная — а дурная, как двери.

— Забей. Ложись спать, — сказал он, потянувшись было к ручке двери. — На улице жара, к рассвету вещи высохнут, я их сниму — и уйдешь к себе домой, как ни в чем не бывало.

— Канжи?..

— Я посплю на футоне в гостинной, не парься. Кровать вся в твоем распоряжении.

Наото глядела на него олененком в свете фар, и почему-то сейчас вид её такой — чуть растрепанной, в ночнушке, на его кровати, заставило сердце Канжи пропустить удар, а руку, было протянутую к ручке двери, опуститься вниз. Лунный свет очерчивал её скулы, её плечи и руки; Наото была потрясающей что в форме, что в домашней одежде; собранной и сонной.

Возможно дело в нем. Скорее всего дело в нем.

— Канжи, я хотела сказать… черт.

Изгиб брови был виден даже в полумраке ночи благодаря свету луны, и Наото пояснила, опустив глаза:

— Я… я испугалась. Дедушка много раз рассказывал о кейсах, где девушки отключались на вечеринках и к рассвету теряли свою невинность, свои органы — или свои жизни. Я со всех сил старалась не засыпать, но напиток, который я взяла… был довольно крепким. И проснуться тут было для меня…

— Хэй.

Наото умолкла, взглянула на него растерянно, а Канжи просто хмыкнул, усевшись на край кровати, глядя на неё уверенно и спокойно — почему-то не испытывая и капли волнения. Подняв ладонь, он мягко потрепал Наото по волосам, усмехаясь:

— Ты думаешь слишком много. Твой дед прав, спору нет — таких случаев вагон и маленькая тележка… но поэтому и нужны друзья, хм? Чтобы вызванивать их посреди ночи и говорить «чувак, меня совсем кошмарит, забери меня отсюда». Сегодня смог я, в следующий раз смогут девочки, или Еске, или даже семпай.

Наото казалась растерянной, и Канжи улыбнулся, заправив прядь иссиняя-черных волос ей за ухо.

— Ты больше не одна, Наото. Не стоит справляться с делами в одиночку, когда половину можно взвалить на чужие плечи.

Канжи не знал, что на него нашло. Он ожидал, что Широгане фыркнет с этого; скажет, что разумеется понимает все это, и вообще он говорит глупости, и все в этом роде.

Но к его удивлению, Наото улыбнулась — едва заметно в полумраке, но от неё тянуло таким теплом, такой нежностью, что скулы Канжи порозовели. Она успокоилась, стало очевидно; расслабилась наконец-то с концами, и посмотрев на Канжи мягко-мягко, Наото приблизилась — и кротко поцеловала его в скулу:

— Спасибо, Канжи, — проговорила она тихо. Кивнула легонько, возвращаясь на кровать, сворачиваясь на ней клубком и укрываясь одеялом едва ли не с головой — а самому Канжи понадобилась минута, если не две, чтобы вспомнить, как ходить. И что у него есть ноги, руки, и тело — а не только скула, пышущая жаром.

Лишь выйдя из комнаты он позволил себе легонько коснуться следа поцелуя кончиками пальцев. Простое касание, простой поцелуй благодарности — а Канжи знай улыбался сам себе, как дурак.

«Спасибо, Канжи»

На душе было так легко и ясно, что Канжи был готов сразить врукопашную Тень, сшить десять тысяч игрушек за один присест или наконец-то перерисовать ту выкройку плюшевого Тедди, которого никак не мог закончить.

Возможно… чуть попозже ему даже придется поблагодарить Ризу.


End file.
